


Akihiko

by anillani



Series: Misaki's Firsts [4]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, first name, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anillani/pseuds/anillani
Summary: Misaki calls Usagi Akihiko for the first time!
Relationships: Takahashi Misaki/Usami Akihiko
Series: Misaki's Firsts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935703
Comments: 11
Kudos: 62





	Akihiko

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short i'm sorry i got kinda unmotivated since i have another junjou fic idea. but i still hope you enjoy my lil drabble :-)

Misaki was pinned to the bed underneath Usami. Their lips were locked as they embraced, skin hot and sticky.

Misaki moaned, wrapping his arms around Usami’s neck.

Usami’s movements sped up, and he climaxed, calling Misaki’s name the whole time. Misaki followed soon after, trembling and mewling into his lover’s mouth.

“I love you, Misaki,” Usami purred, milking out his orgasm.

“I love you too,” Misaki panted. “A… Akihiko…”

Usami froze.

Then he smiled and held Misaki close.

“Misaki,” he cooed. “Misaki, you’re so cute.” He drew out the syllables in his name.

Misaki just smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> hi that was quick ty for reading!!! <3


End file.
